Pretty Cure Next Generation: Operation Suite
by RossiJones456
Summary: Decades have past and the next Suite Pretty Cure group is finally here. Reika Rizu Shizuka and Azame made a promise to keep Kanon Town safe from the evil Keirin. Now Reika's friends are becoming involved and if she wants to save their lives she'll have to tell them her secret. Will they accept her? Will they defeat Keirin once and for all? Will there be a happy ending?
1. Here We Go Again

Reika – 14 – Cure Lyric/Magnificent Crescendo Cure Lyric  
Rizu – 14 – Cure Tempo/Crescendo Cure Tempo  
Shizuka – 14 – Cure Psalm/Crescendo Cure Psalm  
Azame – 8 – Cure Reed/Crescendo Cure Reed  
Namry – Majorland fairy/Cat/Hummy's nephew (based off of Chiffon. Baby like and can say few words)

"KI-YAA!" Reika swung her foot at her partner Kyo but like always, he caught it.

"Nice. But next time tilt your foot a little bit more upward."

"Hmmm..." She swung it again, just missing his face barely. "Like that?"

"Yes, exactly. Great job."

"Arigato, onii-chan."

Reika smiled at him. Kyo has always reminded her of a big brother. She guessed that's why she always wanted him to help her out so much during class.

"Alright bring it in!" Deibiddo-sensei called.

She looked over at her friend Kiku, "Well this certainly has been fun."

"I know right? I hope we play dodge ball."

"We always do don't we?"

Everyone got in their lines and stared towards the front.

"Ok guys, I saw a lot of progress today. You're all getting better. But make sure you're prepared for the test this Saturday. Does everyone get it?"

"Hai!"

"Alright! Now whose up for a game of dodge ball? Front row verses back row."

"Deibido-sensei, are we going to throw the balls at each other this time?" said a short boy.

"Nope, sorry Daisuke. I'm throwing."

"Darn."

"Oh no. Beware. Wild Sensei on the loose!" another boy, Goku, shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Ready?" He hit the play button on his iPod and started throwing tennis balls at everyone.

A few minutes pasted when suddenly a bright light started glowing in the corner.

"Huh?"

"What is that?" Rin said confused.

When Reika looked over and froze. _'Oh shit. Why now?'_

"Oh that's just...my...cellphone! Yeah, my cellphone...must've...turned on...Hmmm Deibiddo-sensei? I need to bow out."

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Well of course they would, she's never bowed out.

"Alright, see you Wednesday then?"

"Right...well, bye!" She zoomed out of the building, after grabbing the glowing object, and was gone.

"What just happened?"

"What could've happened?" Reika wondered as she ran down the sidewalk.

"I need to find a place...Aha! Perfect!"

She ran behind a building and looked to make sure no one was looking. Then she pulled out the glowing object. It was a heart shaped object with gold accents. Reika pushed a button on it and held it put to her mouth.

"Hello? Tempo? Psalm? Reed? Where are you?"

"Where am I? Where are YOU? I've been trying to reach you for about an hour now Rei-chan!"

"Tempo! Sorry I had karate practice and I-"

"Enough about stupid karate listen! Keirin showed up and we thought we had stopped her but then Sachiko and Fumiko showed up too!"

"Oh my god are you guys alright?"

"Yes well..."

"What?"

"They took Reed!" another voice came in.

"Psalm! Thank god! Wait what?"

"Sachiko captured Reed and said that if we didn't give them our G clefs that she would get hurt! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry! We'll get her back, now where are you guys?"

"We're at the park. You know where."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

She griped her module and ran around the corner and right into something, or someone for that matter, and fell to the ground, dropping the module.

"Ow ow ow ow ow...Sorry I wasn't..." She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"O-oh...hi Maike..."

After class ended, Maikeru noticed that Reika left her water bottle.

"Hey Deibido-sensei?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Rei-chan left her water bottle. Should I take it to her?"

"Sure. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah."

The others laughed. "

Shut up!" he yelled blushing. "Not like that! Pervs..." "

Ok ok..." Takashi said sarcastically. "But since when do you call her Rei-chan?"

Maikeru hesitated. "Th-that's none of your business!"

They all laughed at him again.

"Alright alright! That's enough. Don't tease him about this. He just has a crush that's all."

Their laughter only got louder.

"Dei-Deibido-sensei!" His face was now completely red. "I'll just take it to her! Later!"

He headed out the door and down the street. Deibido-sensei stared at the door.

"What did I say?"

After a few blocks he thought he was lost, of course, and leaned against a wall.

"Man...I thought I knew where she lived, maybe I should just..."

"Hello? Tempo? Psalm? Reed?"

_'What? Is that Reika?'_

"Where are you?"

"Where am I? Where are YOU? I've been trying to reach for about an hour now Rei-chan!"

_'It is her! But, who is she talking to? Probably just a phone call.'_

He walked around the corner and froze when he saw that Reika was talking to her hand.

"Tempo! Sorry I had karate practice and I-"

"Enough about stupid karate and listen!"

"Karate's not stupid..." Maikeru said to himself.

"Keirin showed up and we thought we had stopped her but then Sachiko and Fumiko showed up too!"

"Oh my god are you guys alright?"

"Yes well..."

"What?"

"They took Reed!"

Maikeru heard another voice. "How many people is she talking to?"

"Psalm! Thank god! Wait what?"

"Sachiko captured Reed and said that if we didn't give them our G clefs she would get hurt! What are we going to do?"

_'Keirin? Sachiko? Fumiko? And what's with the modules? What ever they are... Who's Reed? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?'_ Maikeru felt like he was going crazy. He wanted to jump out and make Reika explain everything but he decided to wait and listen until the end.

"Don't worry! We'll get her back, now where are you guys?"

"We're at the park. You know where."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

He saw her turn around the corner, and she bumped into him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow...Sorry I wasn't...O-oh...hi Maike..." She looked shocked and afraid at the same time.

He blushed at the nickname she had given him. "Hey..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," He held out a hand to help her up, "After class ended I realized you forgot your water bottle so...here." Maikeru handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks I totally forgot about it. Well I gotta go, see-"

"What a sec!" He grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "I think you forgot this." He held out the thing he believed was a module and she took it from him, holding it tightly against her chest.

"A-arigato..."

"Reika, what was all that? I mean, who were you talking to? Is everything alright?"

Reika got the look of shock and embarrassment on her face. "Oh n-n-n-n-no! Everything perfect!" Maikeru didn't look convinced. "Ummm ya see...my friends and I...we like to uhhh...role-play! Yeah! And its just a thing between us and we take it seriously so there's no need to be worried, alright?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well then I guess I should...leave. See ya Wednesday." He turned around and started walking.

_'There's no way I'm leaving now. She's obviously hiding something. I don't care if its my business or not. I just have this bad feeling that something is horribly wrong.' _


	2. Maike Learns The Truth

Once Reika made sure Maikeru was gone, she sprinted off down the side walk towards the park, with unknown footsteps behind her.

_'Please let me make in there in time! Please!'_

After a while she finally reached the park, breathless.

"Tempo! Psalm!"

"Over here!"

She turned and saw a hand wave at her from the tower on the playground. Reika ran over towards them in their human form and smiled.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes we're fine. But worn out. And Shizuka won't stop crying. What a baby."

Reika had sympathy for her. After all next to Azame, Shizuka was the youngest and had a difficult time dealing with her emotions. She sat next to her to try and comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright. We're going to get her back. You'll see."

Shizuka sniffed. "You...you really think so?"

"I know so. In fact I think getting her back will be an easy victory!"

"What makes you say that?" Rizu asked.

"Because I believe that we can. We can't back down when things get difficult. Reed needs us. And besides, we have mad skills right? Nothing can stop us."

Rizu folded her arms and smiled. "Well well well,"

"What?"

"Since when did you become all wise and mighty?"

"I don't know. Maybe being a black belt and kind of being a leader to everyone else is going to my head, she laughed a bit, "But we need to get going. Are you two strong enough to leave now?"

"Yeah I think so. How about you Shizuka?"

Shizuka sniffed. "Uh huh."

"Alright then. Let's get going."

The three of them left the playground.

"Alright, were did they take her?"

"The planetarium."

"Ok."

After a while they reached the planetarium. Reika stopped.

"Rei-chan, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I have this strange feeling that we're being followed."

They turned around and looked. "Then again it might just be my imagination."

The three of them ran into the planetarium to find Keirin, Sachiko and Fumiko.

"Ahh...so you finally showed up huh?"

"What took you so long? We starting to get bored. Weren't we? Sachiko?"

"Yes indeed we were, Fumiko."

"Alright alright enough with that shit where's Reed?"

"Onee-chan!"

Reika looked towards the voice and saw a small orange haired girl with a small white and blue cat in a cage.

"Azame! Namry"

She ran over to her but, apparently, there was a force field around the cage, causing her to get shocked and was flung back. "AHH!" She hit a wall.

"Reika!"

Shizuka started crying again. Rizu tried comforting her.

"Dono yō...ni kanōsei...(How could you)"

They all looked at her. She was mumbling in Japanese again.

"Making her cry like that." She stumbled trying to get up. "That's completely...YURUSENAI!"

She grabbed her module and looked at the others. They nodded.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure! Modulation!"

There was a bright glow with a combination of a red, ice blue, and orange light.

"Playing the beating tune! Cure Tempo!"

"Playing the holy tune! Cure Psalm!"

"Playing the words own tune! Cure Lyric!"

"Resonate! Our musical suite! Reincarnation! Suite PreCure!"

When the light died away, the three girls stood in a line with serious looks on their faces. Reika's hair had turned black and her eyes turned a gleaming red. She had the same outfit as Cure Beat's, centuries before her except red with gray accents. Rizu's hair was an icy blue and her eyes were a bright green. Her outfit, like Reika's, was the same as Cure Melody's, centuries before her except ice blue and green with white accents. Shizuka's hair turned a bright orange with pink eyes. Her outfit was the same as Cure Rhythm's, centuries before her except pink with brown and orange accents.

"Come on girls. Let's show these bastards what we're made of."

Maikeru couldn't believe what was going on. He saw a little girl in a cage, Reika on the ground, and three other girls standing on top of a stage.

_'Oh my god! They're taking this RPG thing way too seriously!'_

He stopped and thought for a minuet. _'Or Rei-chan and her friends are FUCKING SUPER HEROS! Man...I don't feel so well...' _

"That's completely...YURUSENAI!"

Maikeru looked over to see Reika standing up with something glowing in her hand. For some unknown reason **(even I don't know)**, he fumbled around for his cell phone and switched it to camera mode and hit record.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure! Modulation!"

There was a bright glow with a combination of a red, ice blue, and orange light.

"Playing the beating tune! Cure Tempo!"

"Playing the holy tune! Cure Psalm!"

"Playing the words own tune! Cure Lyric!"

"Resonate! Our musical suite! Reincarnation! Suite PreCure!"

Maikeru stood there awe struck with his cell phone in hand. "Oh...my...god..." he said aloud.

"Come on girls. Let's show these bastards what we're made of."

"Okay. If that's the way you want to play, then I guess I have no choice."

A girl with pink hair **(Keirin) **held something purple in her hand. It looked like a music note. She flung it at the cage that the little girl was in and screamed, "Come out! Negatone!"

Then the cage started changing and he heard the little girl scream.

"Azame!"

"Azame!" the small cat yelled.

Maikeru's eyes grew wider. _'The cat...the cat...talked...the cat talked...oh my god...oh my god...OH MY FUCKING GOD!'_

He was about to faint when he saw Reika, or should I saw Lyric, going after the cage monster.

"KI-YAA!" She did a, what it looked like, a revers front ball kick followed by many front punches. "KI-YAA!"

The cage monster fell back with a "Ne-Nega!" and Lyric double back-flipped to the ground to the others.

"Mina! Ikimashou!"

Then the Healing Chest appeared in front of them

"Come out, the source of all Notes!" the three of them chanted. The Fairy Tones lent them their power to the chest and Reika swept her hands across the piano keys, that Maikeru just noticed. The Crescendo Tone appeared above them and they grabbed hold of each others hands.

"Let it reach..." "The Symphony of Hope!"

A rainbow road of piano keys appeared before them and they flew down it.

"Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble!"

With that they were absorbed into the Crescendo Tone and darted forward at unbelievable speeds. Together as one, they ripped their way through the Negatone and reappeared behind it.

"Finale!" they all yelled.

"Ne-negatone...Nega..."

Then monster turned back to normal and the little girl and cat were transported out. There were shrieks from Keirin, Sachiko, and Fumiko. Then Lyric walked out over to them.

"How does it feel Keirin? All the pain and suffering. Was it all worth it? Was it all worth to lose your best friend and work for him?"

Keirin laughed. "Friend? I don't know what you're talking about."

Lyric's right eye leaked a blood red tear and about mauled her before Tempo and Psalm held her back.

"Easy Lyric...we got Azame back, we got the note. We've won."

"But only for today I'm afraid. Wait. No I'm not!" She laughed again. "We'll be back! Pretty Cure!"

Keirin stood up and teleported herself and the other two away. Lyric growled. Maikeru was still awe struck about everything. Reika, her friends, them transforming into the city's saviors, the monster, everything! But especially Reika. This wasn't the same, happy, cheerful, kindhearted girl who he hung out with. She was serious, tough, although she already was, and a bit scary. And the blood coming out of her eyes was new too. She had always told the others that she had a birth defect but, Maikeru had never thought of this. He then noticed that his phone was still recording the scene. He aimed it closely at them so he could get a good look at them when they changed back. Lyric wiped her eyes and ran over to Azame.

"Onee-chan!"

Azame ran towards her and wrapped her small arms around her, tears flowing down her face.

"Onee-chan onee-chan onee-chan!"

Lyric smiled lightly at her and patted her head hugging her back. "There there...Reika's here."

"Onee-chan I was so scared! I thought they would take away my G clef! And then you got hurt trying to save me!"

"It's alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Azame looked up at her wide eyed, then smiled at her. Come to think of it, Maikeru had seen that girl come in sometimes to watch Reika practice karate. She would get so happy when Reika did some right and gave her encouragement when she needed it. Everyone else thought she was adorable when she tried to do the moves on the sidelines. Then Lyric, Tempo, and Psalm changed back to normal.

_'Yes!'_ Maikeru thought to himself. _'Now I have proof!' He looked back over at the group. 'But...what should I do?' _


	3. The Secrets Out! Reika's Feelings

Wednesday rolled around quicker then usual and Reika strolled into karate class to find everyone huddled in a circle whispering.

"What should we do about this?" She heard Megumi say.

"I don't believe it. Maikeru edited this video."

"Yeah I agree."_'_

_What are they talking about?' _

"I did not!"

"Well whether he did or not I say we treat her like normal." Kiku said, "It's not like she's changed. She's still Reika."

Reika froze in her tracks. _'They're talking about me. They say I've changed. And to treat me like normal. What if...? No. That's not possible.' _

"Yes she has!" Chioki yelled. "You saw that video, if it is real! She's a super hero! She can transform! She's freak!"

Reika took a step back. _'No...' _

"Chioki!" they all yelled.

Reika dropped her water bottle and ran out the door. They all looked back just in time to see her running across the parking lot.

"Oh way to go Chioki!" Kyo yelled.

"She's one of our best friends! How can you say that?"

"Daisuke's right!" Goku said. "I think we should go after her!"

"Right!"

They were about to run out after her, after making Chioki feel guilty and come with them, Debido-sensei walked onto the mat.

"Okay guys are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Gomene Debido-sensei! Somethings come up! We need to leave!" Takashi called as he followed the others out the door.

"What?" He stared blankly at the door and sighed. "Oh well."

He walked towards his office. "It must be really important if they all left."

Then he felt a pain going through his foot.

"Ow! What the heck?" He looked down and saw Maikeru's cell phone.

"Hmmm..." He picked it up. "I wonder what they were all looking at?"

He looked at the screen and hit play.

"Where could she be?" Maikeru wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Maikeru," He looked at Megumi. "We'll find her, you'll see." "

Ye-yeah..."

They wandered around for about an hour and still couldn't find her. They were tired and about ready to give up, when suddenly, Maikeru remembered something.

"Wait a minuet!"

"What?" They all said at once.

"I think I know where she is!"

"Where!"

"Well after I gave her her water bottle, I followed her to the..."

"Wait a minuet..."

"What?"

"You followed her?"

"Yeah so?"

There was a long pause before Daisuke bursted out with laughter. "I knew it I knew it! I _knew _it! Maikeru like Reika!"

"Wha-what?"

"Maikeru likes Reika! Maikeru likes Reika!" "

I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Alright enough! ENOUGH!" Rin and Megumi separated the two of them before they killed each other.

"OK! First of all, who cares if Maikeru followed Reika!"

"Second of all, Where is she, Maikeru?"

"Well like I said, I followed her to this park and she went inside this tube looking thing. I think she might be there."

"Alright let's go. Maybe we can finally get some answers."

They took off towards the park.

_'How could have this happened? How? I made sure no one was following me!' _she thought as she ran towards the park. _'Why Maike? Why?' _

Reika got to the park and immediately went for the tube that she always sat it. Then she cried. And cried and cried and cried. Blood staining her gee and her face. She was silent. Not wanting anyone to find her and feel sorry for her. The she heard voices.

"Are you sure she's here Maikeru?"

"Positive. Just keep looking for the tube."

_'Oh no. They're looking for me.' Reika crawled back farther into the tube so they couldn't find her._

"Hey guys...you might wanna take a look at this."

She recognized Kyo's voice and looked out as far as she could without giving herself away. She saw they other crowed around him as he knelt on the ground.

"What it is Kyo?"

"Blood. And it looks like it's in pools."

"Reika..." Maikeru mumbled.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"Reika." he repeated.

"What about her?"

"Do you remember her telling us she had a birth defect but she wouldn't tell us what it was?"

"Yeah?"

"Well yesterday, while I was shooting the video, near the end when she was talking to the pink haired girl, she started crying and blood came out of her eyes."

There was a silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Reika cries blood."

Another silence.

"Wow."

"I had know idea."

"Yeah me neither..."

"Well, on the bright side, we know she's close."

"Yeah...Hey look at that!" Goku pointed behind them. "It's the tube!"

"Oh sweet!"

"Way to go Goku!"

_Reika saw them run over towards her and she panicked.__ 'What should I do?' _

"Reika?" She froze at the sound of her name. "Reika? Are you in here?"

"It's us! Your friends."

_They're going to question me! I just know it! I wish I wasn't a Pretty Cure!' _she screamed in her head. Then she opened her eyes and looked towards the front of the tube.

_'What am I saying? I if hadn't become a Pretty Cure, I wouldn't have the wonderful friends I have now. And I should be able to talk to them about anything. Pretty Cure don't run away from their problems. They face them head on.' _

She took a deep breath and crawled towards the front of the tube. Then suddenly the ground shook, knocking everyone to their feet. Reika heard their yelps of shock.

"Oh no. Not here. Not with my friends."

She came out of the tube and saw Keirin, Sachiko, and Fumiko standing on top of the playground with a tree Negatone behind them.

"How pathetic. Can't even stand a little shake of the ground hmm?"

"Shut up! They're no pathetic!"

Keirin looked down at Reika and smirked. "Ahh, look who we have here?" She looked back at her two companions.

"Cure Lyric."

Reika growled at her. Her friends on the ground were staring at her and then Negatone with wide eyes.

"What do you want Keirin?" she snapped.

"Well I want you dead but then I would miss defeating you everyday." The three of them laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and transform! I'm waiting!"

Reika hesitated. She looked back at her friends an saw that they were terrified. _'I have to do something! They're scared and could possible get hurt! All because of me!' _She clenched her fists. _'Oh who cares if they know! Friends don't keep secrets right?' _

"Fine! I will!" she screamed.

Reika looked at everyone with a weak smile. "Mina, gomene. But like Kiku said," she turned around and faced the Negatone. "I'm still me."

She took a deep breath and took out her module. "Let's Play! Pretty Cure! Modulation!"

She was surrounded by a gleaming red light and then she took like a rocket.

"Playing the words own tune! Cure Lyric!"

Maikeru smiled. "See? I told you I wasn't crazy! I told you!" He looked at everyone for a nod in understandment, but they were too shocked to do anything but blink and breath.

"AHHHH!" Lyric flew at the Negatone and kicked it to the ground. "Haha! Take that loser!"

Keirin snorted. "Is that all you've got?"

The Negatone shot out blasts at her, miss!

"You'll never get me! I'm to fast for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Lyric shot at Keirin and threw punches at her. She blocked every single one.

"Are you really so fast Lyric?" She glanced at her friends on the ground. "What about them?"

Lyric froze.

"Go! Negatone! Show them what real sorrow is like!" "_~Nega!_"

The Negatone shot a powerful blast at the group.

"No!" Lyric flew in front of the group as fast as she could. She snapped her fingers and a red and black guitar appeared in front of her.

"Lyric Barrier!" She strummed the guitar and a gigantic G clef barrier appeared in front of her and surrounded the group. She grunted and was pushed back a little.

"Why? Why do you protect these people!"

Lyric opened one of her eyes. "Because," she said as the barrier cracked a little.

_"__They are my precious friends!"_

The barrier shattered and so did the Negatone's blast.

"Lyric Sonic!" She strummed the guitar again. Glowing music notes surrounded her and turned into arrows. Then they headed straight for the Negatone. It was thrown back, but got up without even a scratch. Then it swung at Lyric, miss! But then it shot a vine at her and it swatted her away like a fly. She shot past the group and slammed into a tree and there was a slight crack. She struggled to get up but she felt much pain and collapsed. The three girls laughed while Keirin flew at her and pulled her up in the air by her hair.

"How does the suffering feel Reika? Is it worth it? To save a bunch of worthless people?"

Lyric tried to reply the best she could. "They...aren't worthless..."

Keirin just laughed.

"Pretty Cure! Shinning Circle!" came a voice.

She looked up surprised. "Nani?" The Negatone was struck and sent flying. Keirin became detracted and loosened her grip on Lyric and she dropped to the ground. Lyric expected more pain but none came. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Tempo!" Then she looked beside her and smiled even more. "Psalm! Reed! Namry" **(Reed is the reincarnation of Cure Muse. She has dark red hair with turquoise eyes and the same outfit as Cure Muse but purple with dark red and turquoise accents. Her phrase is Playing the vibrating tune! Cure Reed! And Namry is Hummy nephew. He looks like Hummy but blue instead of pink.)**

"What? You think we're just gonna sit here and let you take all the glory?"

She laughed as Tempo set her down. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now," The four of them turned towards the Negatone. "Let's finish this!"

"Right!"


	4. Tell Me About PreCure

"Resonate! Amazing Tempo! Miracle Belltier!"

"Come Out, This Great Psalm! Fantastic Belltier!"

"Spill out, Spirit of Love! Love Guitar Rod!"

"Come! Miri!" Tempo yelled. "~Mimi!"

"Come here! Fari!" Psalm yelled. "~Fafa!"

"Come here! Sori!" Lyric yelled. "~Soso!" "Change! Soul Rod!"

"Come on! Tiri!" Reed yelled. "~Titi!"

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure! Music Rondo!"

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure! Music Rondo!"

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure! Heartful Lyric Rock!"

"Shi-Note's! Shining Melody! Pretty Cure! Sparkling Shower!"

All four attacks went for the Negatone and hit it.

"3/4 Beat!" they yelled together, "1, 2, 3! Finale!"

"Ne-negatone...Nega..."

The tree turned back to normal and Namry went for the note. "~Nyapu nyapu!" The music note went into Miri. "Mimi...Miri!" Namry grabbed Miri and looked inside. "Nya nya!" The four of them laughed. Then Lyric turned to Keirin and her companions.

"Now, I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine. Don't you think?"

"Oh definitely!" Tempo said with an evil grin.

"Yeah right, like your stupid attacks could ever work on..."

Reed took out the music box. Keirin gulped. She placed it in the middle of the four of them.

"Mina! Ikimashou!" Then the Healing Chest appeared in front of them.

"Come out, the source of all Notes!" the three of them chanted.

The Fairy Tones lent them their power to the chest and Tempo swept her hands across the piano keys. The Crescendo Tone appeared above them and they grabbed hold of each others hands.

"Let it reach..."

"The Symphony of Hope!"

A rainbow road of piano keys appeared before them and they flew down it.

"Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! Crescendo!"

With that they were absorbed into the Crescendo Tone and darted forward at unbelievable speeds. Together as one, they ripped their way through the Negatone and reappeared behind it.

"Finale!" they all yelled.

They sent a blast at Keirin, Sachiko, and Fumiko, causing them to start fading. The three of them screamed.

Keirin grabbed to other two by the wrist, "We'll be back, Pretty Cure!"

After the light disappeared, they were gone. Then the four Cures floated back down to the ground.

"We did it!" Psalm cried.

"Well for now anyway."

"Oh please. We could talk her on any day."

"Y-yeah..."

Tempo looked at Lyric. "Lyric? You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, just as long as you're ok..."

Then they heard a cough from behind. The four of them turned around and saw the karate people looking at them.

"This is all very touching and everything but..."

"Explanation please."

"Yeah, what's going on Reika? Err...Lyric..."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've kept your secret."

"I know, but..."

"But what? You didn't trust us?"

"Ok enough Chioki."

"We understand Lyric. I guess we wish you trusted us more."

"But I do trust you! With my life!"

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I wanted to but..." She looked back at Namry and the others. "That little puffball there told be to keep it a secret."

"Nya!"

The cat jumped from Reed's arms and onto Lyric's head, hitting her playfully with his paws.

"Reika!"

They all started at him wide eyed. She laughed and picked up the cat.

"Yes Namry what is it?"

"Daisuki!"

Lyric's eyes lit up as she and the others changed back to normal.

"Aww you're sooo cute!" She hugged the little cat.

"Ummm...Reika..."

"Hmm? Oh, this is Namry. He's a cat."

"Yes I can see that."

"Why does he talk?"

"Oh well he's from this place called the Majorland and..."

"Whoa whoa back it up. Majorland?"

"Well..."

"Oh come on Reika we might as well tell them everything."

"Rizu-chan's right. It wouldn't make sense to them anyway."

"Alright. First of all we should probably find a place to sit and talk."

"How about here? This is a park."

"True...ok! Let's get started!"

They all sat down in a circle and looked at the four girls.

"Ok, about a year ago Namry showed up with the eight, or should I say seven, fairy tones and Healing Chest to Rizu and Shizuka."

"What's they healing chest?"

"And what about you and Azame?"

"The Healing Chest it that music box we used to defeat Keirin. Anyway Rizu and Shizuka became Cure Tempo and Cure Psalm and had to protect the town from Keirin and the Melody of Sorrow."

"Melody of Sorrow?"

"Yes. The Melody of Sorrow was created from the Melody of Happiness to bring sorrow across the whole world so Keirin could rule everything. The Melody of Happiness is the thing that brings peace over all the lands. But Keirin hypnotized Fumiko and Sachiko, loyal subjects of her majesty Aphrodite-sama the fifth, and stole the Legendary Score that held the Melody of Happiness. She rearranged the notes to make the Melody of Sorrow. But luckily Aphrodite-sama cast all the notes into this world to hide. Since then it has been Namry, Rizu, and Shizuka's duty to protect everyone and collect the notes to complete the original melody."

"Ok..." Goku said as if he was thinking. "But what about you and Azame? Aren't you two part of this too?"

"Yes. Azame is sister to Keirin and her strong desire to bring her back to the good side called out her will to become Cure Reed. She went undercover as a masked Cure and aided Rizu and Shizuka in anyway she could and was later unmasked."

"This is all fine and good but Reika,"

"You keep avoiding one question."

Reika closed her eyes and they all sat in silence for a while. "Alright. You won't like it. But here's the truth."

She clenched her fists. "I used to live in the Majorland with Namry and Aphrodite-sama and Azame and everyone. Before..."

She stopped and looked around.

"I was told that I had a destiny larger then anyone else she had met. Apparently there was a prophecy back when the original Pretty Cure were still alive that even they didn't understand. 'The one who plays the words own tune, will sing the worlds own melody.' No one knew what it meant, until I was born. There was a omen about me playing the words own tune and that I was destined for great things. I thought it was cool. That I was special and could have what ever I wanted. But then, things changed. Keirin was my best friend, before she became evil, she and I were joined at the hip for years. When she learned about the prophecy she started treating me differently and from time to time ditch me and hang out with Sachiko. That was around the time where she turned evil. And took me along with her. I just wanted to be normal because I was being treated differently and I couldn't do things other children could. So I eventually went with her and did what ever she said. Searched for the notes. Complete the Melody of Sorrow. Destroy the Pretty Cure. As time passed I grew tired of getting pushed around by her all the time. I slowly started to regret my choices. But she knew what I was up to and she sent me to this world to go undercover and befriend the Pretty Cure. They actually cared about me. I let them think that I was innocent and when I saw them transform I acted surprised. Then, the time came. Keirin had all the notes. And the Melody of Sorrow was complete. Keirin was going to sing it for all the world to see. And Tempo and Psalm were just no match for her. The Melody of Sorrow was spreading. Everyone was crying. Even them."

Reika looked at Rizu and Shizuka then closed her eyes again.

"All I could do is sit and watch. The evil was driven out of my heart and I wanted to do something. But I didn't know what. Then, I cried out. I told them to stop. To stop making everybody cry. And then I glowed. Brighter then any light that shined over the world. When the light was gone, Lyric was appeared. I was free. I struck Keirin with all my might, knocking her unconscience. Fumiko and Sachiko took her back to the Minorland and things went back to normal. Well, almost normal. Shocked, I ran off unable to accept my fate. Days later these two found me in an ally. After hours of talking I finally understood that I wasn't alone and I had a right to be a Pretty Cure."

She opened her eyes and looked around at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Then later on we discovered Reed's identity and the four of us have always been protecting this town from Keirin, and after we defeat her our real challenge begins."

"Wait, you're saying there's someone _above _Keirin?"

"Yes. Noise."

"Noise?"

"Noise is a powerful evil demon and can brainwash anyone who hears his song. Noise is the one who wants all the music and sound in the world gone. He wants complete silence. Everyone sad and living in darkness. And we're the only ones who can stop him."

"When will this happen?"

"We don't know."

"Will you win?"

"I don't know. "

There was a long pause while everyone looked around at each other worried. Reika noticed this and smiled.

"Hey hey! Don't get so worried! Here, Lari!"

She pulled out her module and the light blue fairy tone flew into it. Then she out it to her mouth and blew. A beautiful sound came out from it and calmed everyone's nerves. To Maike, it felt as though his soul was being cleansed. When Reika finished he looked at her.

"What was that?"

"It's called Harmony of Friendship. Almost as tranquil and beautiful as the Melody of Happiness."

"Can you play it?"

"Oh..." Reika blushed. "I don't really know it _that _well but..."

"Oh come _on _Reika! If you can't play it, sing it!"

Reika blushed even more. "Na-nani?"

"Pleeeease! Your voice is sooooo pretty!"

She folded her arms and grumbled. "Ok fine."

She took a deep breath and started singing. Azame almost squealed with joy and started playing on her module to keep beat. The other two joined in has well, each providing a different sound with their fairy tones. All the others just smiled and started in shock.

"Wow..."

"I know right? I mean... I knew she could sing, but..."

"This is something different."

Once she was finished she smiled and fell backwards with her eyes closed.

"Re-Reika? Daijōbudeska?"

She giggled. "Yep!" She dragged the three of them down with her.

"I just love how we can turn a serious moment to something happy and peaceful!"


	5. Keirin's Revenge

**Rossi: Sorry for not posting lately I've had writers block -.-**

**Rachel: Actually you're just lazy.  
**

**Rossi: Why you! *chases Rachel around*  
**

**Snow: Eheheh...Take it away Alice!  
**

**Alice: Rossi does not own Suite PreCure, Pretty Cure or an alarm clock.  
**

**Snow: What does that have to do with anything?  
**

**Alice: Nothing it just explains why she's late all the time.  
**

**Rachel: SAVE ME!  
**

**Rossi: CUE THE CHAPPY ROLL!  
**

* * *

After everyone went home, there was planning in the Minorland.

"Mou...Keirin-sama! We almost had them! Why do they have to always ruin our fun?" Sachiko whined.

"Yeah, do you have a plan yet or what?"

Keirin sat on her throne leaning her head on her fist thinking. _'Damn that Ryuketsu. I should've known better then to use a wimpy Negatone against her.' _

"Keirin-sama?"

_'She's always been stronger then me.' _

"Keirin-sama?" _'_

_I need to break out the big guns. But what?' _

Sachiko and Fumiko looked at each other and nodded. They took a deep breath and got ready to yell, when a big voice boomed over them.

"KEIRIN!"

This startled her so much that she fell out of her throne and onto the floor.

"Na-Nani?!" She looked up and her face paled. "N-Noise-sama!?"

A big shadowy figure with glowing red eyes was being projected on the wall. "Keirin! Why haven't you finished the Melody of Sorrow?"

"O-Oh...w-well you see..."

"Why haven't you brought Ryuketsu back yet?"

"I-I ummm..."

"AND WHY HAVE YOU STILL NOT DEFEATED PRECURE!?"

"N-Noise-sama I can explain!"

"I'd _love _to hear it!"

"Ok, s-so here's the deal. It s-seems has though the PreCure have g-gotten...st-stronger..."

There was a long silence. Keirin became afraid and about started whimpering. "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM _WEAKER _NOT STRONGER!"

"Noise-sama! Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"That's it Keirin. I'll give you one more chance! And if you fail this time..." Keirin and the others gulped. "I'll come down myself and show those four who's boss. Keirin, I expect them to have been defeated next time we speak. Understood? _All _of you?"

"Yes Noise-sama."

"Very good." The figured disappeared.

After a while Keirin calmed down and looked at her minions.

"So? Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan."

"Well go on."

"I want you two to go to Kanon and cause as much havoc has you can. Use all the notes we have to create Negatones. Create many of them. Then use 50 or more of the notes to make the ultimate Negatone." She walked over to her shelf and grabbed the jar of notes and a small pouch.

"Oi Keirin-sama, what's the pouch for?"

"I promised myself that I would never use this, unless I had to." Keirin handed Fumiko the jar looked up at them. "You two might want to stand back."

They looked at their leader with confusion but did as they were told. Keirin unzipped the pouch and a screeching sound came out of it. It was music to their ears. But Keirin looked terrified. She shook as the sound grew louder a crimson light seeped out of the little bag. With that she was sucked in and the bag fell to the floor. Fumiko almost dropped the jar and Sachiko gasped in horror. A few minuets passed and nothing happened. Then the bag rose up, unzipped itself and spit Keirin out like she was poison. The pinkette lay on the floor motionless.

"K-Keirin-sama?"

She twitched and struggled to stand.

"Keirin-sama? Are you alright?"

Keirin turned to face them, her hair in front of her eyes. A pointy toothed grin appeared on her face. "Oh yes I'm quiet alright."

The two girls jumped in surprise and backed away from her. Keirin looked up at them with eyes that scared them even more. Her eyes were a glistening black. And when I say black I mean black. There was nothing else but black.

"Now, let's go pay our friend Ryuketsu a visit shall we?"

* * *

**Rossi: Well what do you think guys?**

**Snow: Keirin seems really powerful now.  
**

**Rachel: And you pulled a Supernatural too. I saw what you did there. The demon eyes?  
**

**Rossi: She's NOT a demon!  
**

**Rachel: Then what is she then?  
**

**Rossi: Uhh...  
**

**Rachel: You don't know do you?"**

Rossi: Sh-Shut up!  


**Alice: Please R&R! Or don't I really don't care.  
**

**Rossi: Alice!  
**


	6. The Silence

**Rossi: Well here it is, Chapter 6!**

**Rachel: I bet its going to be as awful as the last chapter.  
**

**Rossi: Haha SHUT UP.  
**

**Reika: Rossi-san please be nice to Rachel-sama.  
**

**Rossi: Wait what are you doing here you're suppose to be in the story. RACHEL-SAMA?!  
**

**Reika: Oh I am, you just looked like you needed help.  
**

**Rossi: Why would I need your help? Besides I didn't almost run into a tree.  
**

**Reika: I haven't done that yet!  
**

**Rossi: And I didn't steal the Si-  
**

**Reika: *covers Rossi's mouth*  
**

**Rossi: Mrph!  
**

**Reika: Not yet! You'll spoil it!  
**

**Rachel: My god both of you SHUT UP! This intro is too long. Rossi does not own Pretty Cure or Suite PreCure.  
**

**Rossi: *escapes from Reika* ROLE THAT CHAPPY!  
**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the incident. And everything was calm and quiet. Almost too quiet. It didn't seem right. But Reika didn't mind. She was just happy that no one was hurt or lost. She was riding her bike to Rizu's house while humming. Not looking where she was going, she was about to run into a tree.

"Reika! Watch out!"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw what she was gonna run into. "Oh shit!" Slamming on her breaks she about flew off her bike.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw Maikeru standing over her. She smiled. "Hi Maike. Yes I'm fine."

"Good, so are you on your way to karate?"

"No, I can't go today. Rizu-chan has a violin recital this weekend and I promised I'd help her practice."

"Oh, well I'll miss you at class today." He blushed a bit and smiled at her.

"Heh heh, me too."

They stood in silence for a while when Reika's watch beeped.

"Oh no, it almost five. Well you should head on then, wouldn't want to be late."

"Right, well see you then. Tell Rikiya-san I said good luck."

"Will do, oh and Maike?"

"Hmm?"

Reika stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye!" She hopped on her bike and rode off leaving Maikeru stunned. He lifted his hand to his cheek and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!"

He got on his bike and headed towards the dojo.

* * *

Maikeru walked into class with just a little bit of a hop in his step.

"Well well well Maikeru,"

He turned to Takashi, Daisuke, and Kyo. "What?"

"You seem to be in a good mood. What happened?"

Maikeru's face turned a light shade of pink. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

He was surrounded by the three boys as Takashi poked his face. "Why are you blushing huh? What happened? You didn't happen to run into Reika on the way here did you?"

Maikeru's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I knew it! So what did she do? She didn't-" By Maikeru's expression Kyo could tell everything. "She did! Oh our little girl has finally made a move on Maike!"

"Little girl? What are you her father? Besides she could easily kick your ass in five seconds."

"Well she's like my little sister so of course I'm going to say stuff like that." Kyo crossed his arms and looked away pretending to be offended.

Then the three other boys got an idea and a sly grin appeared on Daisuke's face. "Oh our little Reika! Growing up so fast! Soon she'll be dating, this sibling ship you have won't last!" **(A/N: Don't ask I don't even know why)**

"Whoa hold on a second. Rhymes dude, seriously?"

"Sorry it came to me."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Most things are but I'm not the protective older brother now am I?"

Kyo fumed. "Sh-Shut up you, you...Gah I can't think of anything! But when I do..."

"Alright guys let's practice!"

The group of them gathered on the mat.

"Hmm, Reika's not here today?"

"I saw her on my way here, she said that she needed to help a friend practice for a violin recital this weekend."

Takashi and Daisuke snickered while Kyo just fumed again.

"Well we'll just see her next week then. Today we're going to work on forms!"

* * *

Practice had been going on for about half an hour and Daisuke teased Maikeru about Reika every chance he got. But it didn't mind him. Well he didn't show it anyway. At the time they were in a line showing Debido-sensei their forms. When Megumi stepped up to show her form the ground started shaking.

"Nani?!" they all shouted as the got knocked to the ground. Suddenly the doors of the dojo got blasted open, and in walked Keirin and her minions. The pink haired girl walked towards the group.

"So, where is she? Where's our little Ryuketsu?" **(A/N:Wow I refer to her as little a lot in this chapter don't I?)**

"Ryuketsu? You mean Reika?"

"Of course I mean Reika you _idiot!_" she said putting emphasis on idiot. "Well, if she's not here where is she then?" She grabbed Maikeru's gee and pulled him up. "You must know right? Being her boyfriend."

"I-I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Pity, you're actually cute."

Maikeru frowned. Then he got a good look at her eyes, and he was damn sure they weren't like that before. "What, what are you?" he asked.

"What a rude thing to say." She laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare." She dropped him and walked off. "Well they're no use to me. Kill them."

"What?!" they all shouted.

"K-Keirin-sama! Don't you think that's a little rash?"

Keirin turned around and her eyes blazed. "Excuse me? Is that back talk I'm hearing?"

"N-no I just thought-"

"See that's where you went wrong. Whose the leader here? Now kill them! Or I'll do it myself. And you know how I hate to get my hands dirty."

"R-right."

Sachiko and Fumiko walked over to the group, each holding a knife, and prepared to swing.

"Stop right there!" Everyone turned and looked at the door. Maikeru smiled.

"Reika!"

* * *

Reika arrived at Rizu's house a little later then she imagined, to be stopped by Rizu and Namry.

"Reika! We've got to go!"

"What? Why?"

"Keirin's back! And this time, she intends to finish this."

"Alright. But where is she?"

"Probably looking for you. Where would you normally be at this time of day?"

Reika's face paled. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"Maike! And the others! She's gone to the dojo!"

"Aw hell! We gotta get there and fast. Who knows what she's going to do to them?!"

The three took off as Reika called Shizuka. "Shizu-chan!"

_"Hey Reika what's up?" _

"Meet us at the dojo stat! And bring Azame!"

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

"Keirin!"

_"Alright, I understand." _

"Hurry!" She hung up as she peddled fast on her bike towards the dojo. _'Please, let me not be too late!'_

* * *

Reika, Rizu, and Namry rode as quick as the could towards the dojo when they almost ran into Shizuka and Azame turning a corner.

"Whoa!"

The group of them came to quick stop before speeding it up again.

"Sorry about that!"

"No need to apologize, you're in a rush right?"

Reika smiled at her friends. When they got to the dojo the doors had been blown off and Keirin had clearly made her way inside. "Oh no! We're too late!" Reika sniffed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry,"

"We'll save them,"

"No matter what it takes."

"Nya!"

Reika looked back and smiled, wiping away her tears. "Minna..."

"Now kill them!"

They gasped. "Keirin!" They ran towards the towards the doors when Sachiko and Fumiko were about to swing. "Stop right there!" All eyes turned on Reika and her friends.

"I will not let you harm my family. If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Nya!"

The five of them had determined faces.

Keirin smirked. "Alright, you think you're so tough. Let's see you fight me."

"Oh we will. Minna!"

"Un!"

The grabbed their modules and chanted, "Let's Play, PreCure! Modulation!"

"Playing the beating tune, Cure Tempo!"

"Playing the holy tune, Cure Psalm!"

"Playing the words own tune, Cure Lyric!"

"Playing the vibrating tune, Cure Reed!"

"Resonate! Own musical suite! Reincarnation, Suite PreCure!"

The four stood in their poses and waiting for Keirin to make her move. She simply just laughed and slashed her hand, sending a bolt at them. They dodged it and looked at Keirin shocked.

"Lyric be careful! There's something wrong with her! Look at her eyes!"

"Her eyes?" Lyric squinted at Keirin and gasped. "Oh no...she couldn't have."

"Lyric what is it?"

"She used...The Silence."

"The what?"

"The Silence. Its a greater power the anything I've ever known. She said she wouldn't use it unless she had too. She's determined to, end us all."

* * *

**Rossi: TADA! Whaddya think?**

**Rachel: I don't think you want my opinion.  
**

**Snow: I thought it was lovely!**

**Alice: I hate cliffhangers**

** Rossi: Everyone does...But don't worry! I'm uploading the next one right away! And maybe even the one after that too. Its going to get interesting!  
**

**Rachel: TELL ME.  
**

**Rossi: NEVER! *laughs evilly*  
**

**Snow: Please R&R!  
**


	7. You're Still My Friend, Aren't You?

**Rossi: See?! I told you I'd post it right after 6! DA DA DA DAAAAA! CHAPTER 7!**

**Rachel: Why are you so happy?  
**

**Rossi: Derher because! Stuff happens...  
**

**Rachel: What stuff?  
**

**Rossi: You know...that kinda stuff.  
**

**Rachel: O_O DUDE WTF?  
**

**Rossi: Not that you dipshit! God what is the matter with you?  
**

**Rachel: Aye you put it that way not me.  
**

**Rossi: Grrr...Anyway I don't own Pretty Cure or Suite PreCure. Role that chapter! CHAPPY!  
**

* * *

Lyric and the others stared in horror at Keirin's evil smirk. "Well well look who remember what they learned when they were evil."

"Lyric, what's so bad about The Silence anyway?"

Lyric looked around at everyone. "Well, The Silence, like I said, is a greater power then anything I've ever known. Noise created it himself. But when he tried to use it it was too powerful and almost destroyed everything. So he locked it up in a special magic pouch string enough to contain its evil. But, but I..." She shut her eyes tight and gripped the edge of her skirt. "I stole it from him. When I was working for Keirin she made me take it from him. Oh this is all my fault I never should have taken it from him!" She felt a pair of small hands wrap around her waist

"Don't say that! You weren't yourself at the time. You're better then that now so its time to set things right!"

Lyric smiled at the younger girl. "Reed..."

"Alright enough of the sappy crap let's get this over with."

The red cure glared at Keirin. "Keirin, you know that powers to strong why did you use it?"

"Isn't it obvious? This whole game of battles everyday needs to stop and we need to get serious. Its time for you to die, Ryuketsu. And I intend on being the one to kill you." Keirin lunged forward at Lyric with her dagger and slashed. "YAAAAAAH!"

Lyric grabbed Reed an dodged out of the way.

"You'll have to try harder then that Keirin!"

She came to a stop and smiled evilly. "Well then, let's just see how hard I can try!"

With each word Keirin grew taller and larger. Her black eyes turned a glowing red and her teeth became sharper.

"RUN!"

The Pretty Cure, Maikeru and the others ran out of the building and into the streets. The dojo's ceiling flew off and Keirin rose up with Sachiko and Fumiko on her shoulders.

"HOW'S THIS FOR TRYING RYUKETSU?"

Keirin, now a giant, lifted her huge foot out of the dojo and towards the others.

"What do we do now?!" Everyone paused and looked at Lyric.

"RUN FASTER!"

* * *

Before they knew it they had ended up in the park.

"I think..." Tempo started.

"We lost her." Psalm finished.

Once they all caught their breath the stopped to look where they were.

"The park?"

"Why do we always seem to end up here?"

The four girls smiled at each other and laughed. Maikeru huffed.

"What?"

"We're in the face of mortal danger and you're laughing."

"Well, we aren't upset. I don't see a reason to be sad right now. Sure Keirin is using The Silence, but that doesn't mean we can't stop her. We can't just stand around and give up."

Reed clinged to Lyric's arm with a bright smile.

"That sounds just like you Reika." came a voice at the back.

"Dei-Deibido-sensei!? I-I-I can explain!"

Then the ground started shaking. "Keirin!" The girls shouted.

"RYUKETSU! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOR EVER! COME OUT AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

"Come on girls let's hit her with everything we've got!"

"Un!"

The fairy tones, Miri, Fari, Sori, and Tiri, went into their modules and a set of glowing fairy wing like rays of light appeared on their backs. **(A/N: Like in episode 47 before they got their Crescendo upgrades.)** They flew at the monster with all their might and fought. A battle that I am too lazy to explain but I will anyway because you won't get the rest other wise. What seemed like hours, minuets had gone by as the group fought. Psalm and Reed attacked her feet, Tempo attacked her arms, while Lyric went for her head. Lyric kick Keirin's nose and her massive hands came up to her face.

"Psalm, Reed! Keep attacking her feet we can knock her down! Tempo!" She held her hand out. "Let's do it!"

"Pretty Cure!" They grabbed hands. "Passionato Harmony!" A gold treble clef in a heat appeared in front of them and shot itself at Keirin. The shot knocked her off balance and she fell to the ground.

"Let's go!"** (A/N:Ok I've explained the Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo a lot in this story so I'm just going to skip it.)** They landed next to the giant, who had gotten a tad bit smaller.

"HEH HEH, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? WELL ITS GONG TO TAKE MORE THEN THAT." She slowly got up, causing the ground to shake, and reached down to grab Lyric.

"Lyric!"

Keirin laughed. "OH LOOKY HERE? RYUKETSU'S GOT HERSELF IN A FIX NOW HUH?" Keirin shook her, making Lyric want to throw up. Keirin laughed as the young girl turned a sickly green color.

"NOPE!" she cried trying to keep her lunch down.

"Lyric! Bite her thumb!"

"I can't! I'm gonna-" Suddenly Keirin stumbled.

"Huh?" Lyric looked down and saw that Psalm had sent a blast at Keirin's feet.

"Tempo, Reed! Now's your chance!"

The two cures flew up to their friend and began to pound at Keirin's hands. They manged to have her loosen up enough for Lyric slide out. Unfortunately she was still nauseated so when she tried to fly she fell to the ground. But Maikeru and Kyo rushed over to support her.

"Thanks guys."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just let me throw up for a minuet and I'll be fine..."

The two boys sweatdropped as her strength returned.

"Alright, let's kick some but!" Lyric went towards the others and they flew into the sky and towards Keirin. "Keirin! This ends now!"

"OH REALLY? YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP AND COME BACK TO ME! LIKE IT USED TO BE!"

Lyric stopped. "Like it used to be?"

She suddenly had flashbacks of her and Keirin was they were little. Playing together as friends. She smiled. "I get it now..."

"Lyric, what's wrong?" Reed shouted from above.

"I should've expected something like this from you, this is just like you Keirin. Yes, things should be like they used too. Keirin, is that was this is all about?"

The large girl looked down with a grim look on her face. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"You did this, all of this, for one reason and one reason only." Lyric flew over to the girl's face and smiled at her. "Keirin, you're still my best friend. And you always will be."

"LIES! NOISE-SAMA TOLD ME YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN ME BECAUSE OF THE PROPHECY! THAT I WASN'T IMPORTANT!"

"Noise lied to you Keirin. I've never thought that. And I never will. Noise told you that so you would help him revive. He doesn't care about you. He never did, he just used you, like he's used everyone else."

"BUT, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PROPHECY? YOU, YOU'RE DIFFERENT THEN EVERYONE ELSE! DIFFERENT THEN ME. JUST BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID PROPHECY! AND YOU IGNORED ME! WE NEVER GOT TO HANG OUT LIKE WE USED TO. THE WAY IT USED TO BE..."

Lyric sighed at her friends disbelief. "Crescendo Tone, please lead me your power. I want Keirin to understand something."

The Crescendo Tone smiled. "Lyric, I thank you for everything you've done for us. No matter what happens next, just remember that we are proud of you."

The Crescendo Tone shot a golden ray at Lyric's module. She glowed and more golden rays came out of her back and wrapped themselves around her. When the rays disappeared Lyric was, stunning.

"Playing the hearts tune, Crescendo Cure Lyric." Everyone stared at her in awe. "Ne, Keirin. You will ALWAYS, be important to me. Prophecy or not. Say, why don't we put all of this behind us. We can stop Noise together. Then we can hang out again. Just like it used to be."

Keirin looked at her with teary eyes. "REALLY?"

"Really." Lyric smiled at her and held out her hand. The pinkette smiled too and chuckled. With that The Silence's power faded and Keirin shrank. Once she was back to normal size Lyric hugged her friend tightly.

"I've missed you."

"Me too." Keirin moved one of her arms down slowly not noticed by anyone. "Me too."

She smiled evilly and blood splattered across her shirt.

* * *

**Rachel: WHAT**

**Snow: THE  
**

**Alice: FUCK  
**

**Reika: WAS THAT  
**

**Rossi: Eheh heh...  
**

**Extras: TELL US!  
**

**Rossi: Sorry, no can do. That would be spoilies for the next chappy!**

**Extras: GAHHHH! *grabs pitch forks and torches*  
**

**Rossi: Oh god...Please R&R! Before they kill me! *runs*  
**


	8. Stay Strong and Fight

**Rossi: after the long wait here it is! Chapter 8!**

**Rachel: finally! Took you long enough.**

**Rossi: quiet you! Anyway I know it's short, well shorter then the other chapters, 9 is short too. So I apologize and my came back to fix it later but until then her you go! **

**Rachel: Rossi does not own Suite PreCure or Pretty Cure.**

**Rossi: time to roll that chappy!**

* * *

Keirin thrust her hand forward and blood splattered across her shirt. Lyric's eyes opened up wide as she stumbled backwards.

"Keirin...what, what did you do?" Keirin just laughed crazily and clutched Reika's heart in her bloody hand.

"Lyric!"

"Hahaha! Did you really think that we could go back to the why it used to be? Our friendship is over Ryuketsu. And I will be nothing more then your enemy."

She held her hand forward and tightened her grip around Reika's heart. Lyric held her hand where here heart used to be and gasped for breath. Soon Keirin had crushed her heart to dust and watched as the light left Lyric's eyes. Lyric hit the floor and her transformation wore off. Once she hit the ground it seemed as if time stopped and nothing mattered but Reika. Keirin's eyes had returned to black and she was grinning madly with pointed teeth. Everyone was silent. Not making a sound. All they could do was stare at Reika, lying on the ground dead, her eyes open with with fear. That's when Psalm and Reed started crying hysterically and about collapsed if they hadn't been supporting each other. Tempo was fighting back tears because she knew Reika would be telling her

_'What are you doing crying? So what if I died! Are you going to let that stop you from defeating Noise and saving everyone? Well? Are you?!'_

Maikeru and the others however are paralyzed with shock. It was almost as if they had been turn to stone. Suddenly Tempo's anger got the better of her and she started screaming.

"What are you all doing!?"

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Standing around won't bring her back! She's dead. And there's nothing we can do about it. So suck it up, AND DEAL WITH IT!" The she charged at Keirin with her Miracle Belltier as she cried. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! SHE DID NOTHING BUT CARE ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?! Even after all you did, all you said, she still didn't give up on you. She saw the good in you when no one else did. We had all thought you would never become good again. She still believed in you!"

Everybody watched her fight and listened to her words.

"But now I...I...I'll never _EVER_ forgive you!" Miri flew into her belltier. "Miracle Sword! Hahhh!" Tempo slashed her sword at Keirin's face. However she blocked it and it did nothing but dent her arm. Keirin smirked and shoved the cure forward. She flew backwards and crashed into the side of a building. Her Miracle Sword fell to the ground and disappeared. When she fell forward to the ground there was a Tempo shaped dent in the wall. She groaned and stood up shakily.

"I will not, give up...I will NOT! GIVE! UP!" Tempo charged at her again and kicked her in the face. Her sudden outburst caught the pinkette off guard and she fell back hard. That's when Tempo collapsed. She had a gash on her right leg and bruises all over. She then glowed bright green and ice blue as she transformed back into Rizu.

"Rizu!" The two remaining cures ran over to their unconscience friend and tried to wake her up. "Rizu! Rizu! Rizu wake up!" The green haired girl did nothing. Psalm looked at Reed with tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do now? We can't take on Keirin by ourselves!"

"We have to try. We can't just sit around and do nothing while she runs havoc in Kanon. Reika would want us to at least try."

Psalm gasped at her friend. She had never called Reika anything other than onee-chan. She was serious. Psalm smiled and wiped her tears. "Yes. We must try. For Reika. And Rizu-chan too."

They stood up and gripped each others hands. "Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony!" A pink blast was sent at Keirin, who had just gotten up, and pushed her back down again. Keirin fought it back with her own blast but was losing. When the blasts shattered two more were sent at Keirin.

"Come Forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo!"

"Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!"

Keirin was knocked down again and almost fell unconscience. Even though she felt her power leaving her she stood up with a struggle and glared at them.

"Why?" she cried gasping for breath. "Why do you try do hard?"

"Because," Reed said. "I want to hear onee-chan sing again."

"And I want to hear Rizu-chan play her violin!" Psalm exclaimed.

"I never want any of that to end."

"The four of us together forever."

"And _**ALWAYS**_!" They shouted together. Then their modules glowed golden. They smiled and their eyes blazed with determination as the were wrapped in light.

"Playing the hearts tune!"

"Crescendo Cure Psalm!"

"Crescendo Cure Reed!"

A light glowed behind them as well. "Playing the hearts tune, Crescendo Cure Tempo!"

Psalm and Reed turned around. "Tempo!" The two girls ran over to their friend and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But I felt a warm feeling inside me and a voice told me to wake up. It was soft and sweet, but full of power and strength." They all smiled realizing whoit was.

"Alright, now let's do this thing!"

* * *

**Rossi: Tada! Whaddy think?**

**Rachel: that's it? Really?**

**Rossi: oh like you could do better?**

**Rachel: probably. And I would've finished the story by now.**

**Rossi: I have! Just...10 needs adjusting.**

**Rachel: Mmm hmm.**

**Rossi: I'm serious! Would you rather it be crappy where Takashi starts throwing rocks at Keirin?**

**Rachel: That would be awesome.**

**Rossi: Oh what ever. Anyway hope you like it! R&R and favorite!**


	9. My True Power?

**Rossi: Chaoter 9 is here! It contains information about Reika's prophecy and true power.**

**Rachel: Better not be as lame as the last one. **

**Rossi: Shut up! You guys didn't think it was lame right?**

**Random Guy in Audience: Right!**

**Rossi: Right!**

**Rachel: Whatever. Rossi does not own Suite Precure or Pretty Cure.**

**Rossi: Rolling!**

* * *

Reika opened her green eyes to find herself in a dark room. She was sitting and felt lightheaded. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomach and she groaned with agony. When she went to hold her stomach there was something wet and sticky on her hand. She lifted her hand back to her face squinting, because it was dark, and let out a cry of shock. There was blood covering her arm and hand.

"Wh-what's happening to me?!" she yelled.

A golden light appeared in form of her. "Reika."

She squinted again. "Crescendo Tone?."

The voice giggled. "No." The light shined bright and the image of a of a persona came into view.

Reika fell back in surprise. "A-Ako-sama?!"

"Hello Reika." The queen held out her hand and pulled Reika up.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where am I? What's going on?!"

Ako sighed. "Reika, calm down. I need to tell you something."

Reika looked at her. "What is it?"

"Do you wonder why you're feeling pain in your stomach? And why you are bleeding?"

"Of course! What happened?"

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"Not really I..." She had a sudden flashback. "...remember...Keirin she, what did she do to me?"

"She ripped your heart out."

"She...what?"

"She killed you Reika, like she said she would."

"So, I'm dead?"

"I'm so sorry."

Reika fell to her knees. "I...I can't believe it. But, I can't be...I need to..."

Ako kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, that why I'm here."

The young girl looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can let you go back, so save everyone. But..."

"You can?!" She exclaimed happily. "That's great! Well what are we waiting for? Lets get started!"

"Reika, it's not that simple."

"Huh? But I thought...?"

"Reika I can bring you back but not forever."

"What? But why?"

"Because Keirin ripped out your heart. And since she is being controlled by The Silence, your heart was corrupted and there's no way of turning it back to its original state. But I can use some of my power to bring you back for a while so you can save everyone."

"How long will I have?"

"I don't know. But I do know that you can do this. It is your destiny."

Reika wiped her eyes. "Alright. I'll do it. To protect everyone."

Ako smiled.

"Now, how are we going to do this?"

"With this." She held out her hands and a glowing orb appeared. The orb made a popping sound and a little black and red fairy tone with gold accents and small wings like the Crescendo Tone replaced it. It made a giggling sound and flew up to Reika's face.

"What is it? It looks like the Crescendo Tone but, it's tiny and black and red."

"We know, it showed up when my friends and I last battled Noise, and after we got your prophecy."

Reika stared at her. "S-so you mean, this is the thing that'll give me the power to, sing the world's own melody?"

"That's what we think."

"Aright, but how do I use it?"

"It's a fairy tone, just transform with it and see what happens."

"Right." Reika held the little fairy tone in her hands and smiled. "If we're going to be working together you need a name. Hmmm...how about Cres? You know like Crescendo." It made a high pitched sound and lee circles around her. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ako laughed. "Reika."

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know, what ever happens out there, I believe in you. You where destined for great things. And I know you can do this."

"Thank you Ako-sama. I won't let you down." She reached out for Cres as she faded back into reality.

* * *

**Rossi: Tada! Again. **

**Rachel: I actually kinda liked it.**

**Rossi: *sparkly eyes* Really?!**

**Rachel: Nope. **

**Rossi: Meanie! I promise to have 10 up as soon as possible! I just need to fix it because its all fucked up right now. So see you soon! R&R and favorite!**

**Rachel: Don't do it! Just to piss her off.**

**Rossi: FUCK OFF.**


End file.
